


work of your hands

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Baking, prompted by kc5rings.





	work of your hands

As it turns out, the need for exacting measurements suits her little heart well.  Velvet’s smile is more than just indulgent when she gives a satisfied look over the kitchen island, up to her elbows in flour and rolled-out dough cut into neat strips, ready to be rolled and slid into the oven.

There’s pride and contentment in guiding Weiss’ hands with her own, and Velvet treasures each and every moment.


End file.
